


Dancing Queen

by scottielang



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Lap dancing, kind of, peter cums in his jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: You love dancing, Peter loves watching.





	Dancing Queen

Loving you isn't the right thing to do  
How can I ever change things that I feel?  
Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac was playing in your room on the Milano. You were singing and kind of dancing as you cleaned your room. You weren't full-on dancing, but you were definitely swaying and bumping your hips along. Meanwhile, Peter was laying on your bed, half his attention on a book, half on you. Maybe more than half his attention is on you at this point.   
You're having a great time, that is until you catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and stop dead in your tracks.  
"Do these leggings looks really tight on me?"   
Peter said nothing, quickly averting all of his attention the book in his hands, pretending he hadn't been staring at your ass for the past 20 minutes.  
You and Peter had been in a weird spot, maybe since you met. You're great friends, really close, and had a sort of friends with benefits thing going on a while ago. You know you have feelings for each other, but neither of you has acted on them. Maybe it's for the best.  
"Quill!"  
"Huh? Whats up?"  
"My leggings! Are they too tight? Does my ass look fat?"  
"What? No! A little, I guess?" he said, but it sounded more like a question.  
You ignored him instead, examining yourself once more in the mirror, pulling the leggings up a bit more. They're hugging your curves perfectly.  
Before you can process that quill did, in fact, tell you that YES, you're leggings were too tight, Dancing Queen started playing.  
"OH my God! I love this song!"  
Peter smirked at you as you danced around your room again.  
Peter noticed his jeans getting tighter around the crotch as he watched you dance, the hem of your shirt rising as you lifted your arms.  
"Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?" he joked.  
You raised an eyebrow at him, and kept dancing, a little slower, but sexier. You crawled on the bed, straddling him, sitting on his lap. Now he puts the book down. You don't stop moving your hips, but grind them harder against his. You can feel him getting harder and harder.  
"I take it you're enjoying this?"  
"Stop dancing like that or I’m going to cum in my pants."  
"Oh, I'm planning on it, Baby."  
You play with the hem of his shirt, before lifting it up and pulling it off completely.  
"Uh, not fair" He starts, before pulling your shirt off as well.  
You lean in close to his face, but he's the one who closes the gap and kisses you first. He kisses your lips, and you kiss back before he opens his mouth and starts to actually make out with you.  
God, you've missed this.   
Your hands are resting on his toned chest now, you're still grinding against him, and he's really getting off.  
He moans into your mouth, and fuck, that's hot.  
"Damn, keep moving like that..."   
So you did.  
He works his fingers in your hair as he kisses you deeply one last time before he throws his head back in complete and utter pleasure. The most beautiful moan graces the air as he releases.  
Wow, he really just came in his pants.  
You giggle, and he catches his breath.  
He lies down in your bed, really making himself comfortable, and you join him.  
"Woah... We should do that more often" He laughs.


End file.
